


🏆Date Night🌹

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Dates, One Shot, Romance, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-09-09
Updated: 1989-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are finally on a date and are having fun.
Relationships: Kira Hart & Beetlejuice, Skye Hart & Lydia Deetz





	🏆Date Night🌹

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydiadarknessdeetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiadarknessdeetz/gifts), [Strangexunusual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/gifts).



Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are at their favorite ice scream shop and ordered their favorites, while eating they decide what they should do after they enjoy their food and dessert, since it is raining they will probably watch a movie marathon, and play a few games that they really love to play together, then look at the view even though it is raining. They can also tell a story almost like a sleepover but not quite maybe story about how they met.

"What kind of movie marathon should we watch that isn't scary for Kira" Skye said.

"We will think of one that isn't too scary for her" Beetlejuice said.

After they finished their food and dessert, they walk back to the 1 bedroom apartment that they all share so they can have their fun of a movie marathon, games and a story but also enjoy the view. Once they are back home, they turn the tv on, put on the movie marathon, sit on the couch, have popcorn and drinks, Kira is sitting on his lap with her drink and popcorn. After the movie marathon they think of which game to play together.

"We could play candy Land" Lydia said.

"Sounds like a good idea" Skye said.

They all sit at the table, set the board game up, and each of them rolls the dice and moves their pieces to the correct color square, pick a card and does what it says, not sure who will win but it sure is fun. They keep playing until Skye wins, followed by Lydia and Beetlejuice Kira just sits there quietly. Lydia has her camera and is taking pictures of the scenery, while Skye is painting the scenery, Beetlejuice and Kira are setting up the last game that they all play, they get the board set up and wait for Lydia and Skye to finish.

"Guys the last game is all set up ready to play" BJ said.

"Your on" Lydia and Skye said.

They start playing the game, Lydia goes first, then Skye, Beej and Kira Lydia wins followed by Beej, and Skye, Kira gets up and gets everything ready for story time this time Lydia will tell the story of how they all met and fell in love. Once everything is set up they all sit on BJ and Kira's bed, while Lydia tells the story.

"One day 4 friends met at Kira's school, they went for a nice walk, watched fire works, ate and Kira played her guitar, singing the nice song she wrote, after she put her guitar away they all headed to their favorite spot so Skye and Lydia could paint and take pictures, while BeeJ and Kira watched and did their own thing, once everyone was done they all went to get something to eat then relax and had the best time ever" Lydia said as the story ended.

Kira fell asleep on the bed so Beej covered her and went under the covers with her while Lydia and Skye went to their bed, did their routine got into bed and fell asleep dreaming of all the fun they had on their date night and hope to have more soon. The next morning they got up, did their routine, and started the rest of their day watching a marathon, then played more games then all went to sleep again to relax.


End file.
